


Walibi // Tour Shenanigans

by nabhx



Category: Walibi - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Swearing, The SkunX, W.A.B
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabhx/pseuds/nabhx
Summary: Short-ish stories about the W.A.B and The SkunX going on tour together, was planning on making this a 'one-shot' collection but the stories are all part of one story so it doesn't really count anymore.
Relationships: Fibi/Haaz
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"As you guys know-" Sara began "News about our charity tour has gotten around fast.. Places have been sold out, we have already made a lot of money for the cause, everything is going great." She stopped and looked over at the W.A.B "But there has been a slight change of plans.."

Walibi rose his hand "Quick question, isn't it a little late to make changes? We're literally leaving tomorrow. It seems kind of last minute?"

Sara adjusted her glasses and laughed nervously "Well.. actually.. it's not THAT last minute.. I just.. didn't mention it before.."

It took a moment for the band to react, but eventually Haaz stood up "You can't just keep information from us!"

Fibi shot him a glare "Sit down and zip it!" She snapped and cleared her throat "What kind of change, Sara?" Everybody took a second to calm down after Fibi's outburst.

"Well, I had a talk with Vita and she agreed that the tour would attract more people if we made it a collaboration.." The reactions were mixed.

"That-" Walibi began "Does not have to be a bad thing, right? I mean, if it helps raise money then everything works out just fine-"

"It's a collaboration with The SkunX."

"Or not, what do I know about things.."

"Sara seriously! Why did you not tell us something like.. Well..THAT!" Fibi sighed.

"Okay, okay.. Listen, I get it.. I should have told you all earlier but the reason I didn't is simple; there already were sponsors involved by the time The SkunX joined in and we couldn't afford you guys to back out. I'm sorry.."

Zenko rose an eyebrow "Back out of a charity event? Seems like a shitty thing to do.."

Haaz stood up again "Almost as shitty as LYING!"

"HAAZ I SWEAR TO GOD-" Fibi yelled at him.

"OKAY! Let's all calm down for a second. Are we all still in, yes or no?" Walibi stood up with Haaz, everyone went quiet and then nodded "Okay good.. Then maybe we could start discussing how we are going to do this. Like the hotel rooms, the playing schedule, the tour bus. What's the plan?"

"Good question Walibi, I already have most of it figured out-"

Then the door swung open "YO FUCKERS!"

"Yeah.. No, I changed my mind. I'm done." Haaz got ready to leave.

"Haaz sit down.. What are you doing here Squad?" Walibi crossed his arms.

Sara tilted her head to the side slightly "Or better yet, how did you get in my house?"

"You left your window open. But that isn't the point-" He sat on the table the W.A.B was sitting at "I need to talk to you about the tour."

Fibi scoffed "OUR tour."

"Right, don't get too comfortable." Haaz added.

Squad rolled his eyes "That's an awful lot of hate for someone you're gonna share your tour bus with. Might bring stink bombs, maybe firecrackers, you wouldn't know."

Walibi groaned "So we have to share a bus. Great."

"You haven't been nearly successful enough for your manager to be able to afford two buses."

"At least we have a manager."

"A bad one, but okay."

Sara pinched the bridge of her nose and continued, not acknowledging the teens "Since you are sleeping in hotels it would be a waste of money to get a second bus.."

"So what you're saying is-" Zenko started "Seven people split into two groups that dislike each other have to be on the road together for multiple hours?"

"Yes, next question?"

"What about the schedule and the hotel rooms?" Fibi asked.

"The rooms are still the same, we simply got some extra. And about the schedule-"

"The W.A.B are gonna warm up the crowd till the REAL artist are ready to play." Squad interrupted like the annoying rat he is.

"Squad if you could just be quiet for a second, that would be great." Sara shushed him "Where was I.. Oh yes, so for example if one night The SkunX play first then the next night you guys will play first."

"But don't we have an uneven number of concerts we're playing?" Walibi asked.

"That's why I think it's a great idea to make the last concert a bit more special."

Squad snorted "Hours of literally nothing."

"Okay that's it, Squad can you wait in the hall?" Sara was getting visibly irritated at this point.

"Rude." He walked out of the room, making the whole thing look very dramatic.

Sara took a deep breath "Actually.. The SkunX didn't know this yet either.. but for the last concert I thought about a mashup."

Walibi rose an eyebrow "Mashup?"

"Playing together, each others song, those things.."

"Is that really a good idea..?"

"I guess we'll see.. Now if there are any other questions?" Nobody responded "Then we're done here, I see you at my house around half past seven."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why does is have to be so early..." Squad complained.

Walibi rolled his eyes "We're going to be on the road for a while and we need to be at the hotel before 5 pm.."

"Can't we just...." he yawned "Drive faster...?"

"You know what? I'm just going to ignore you now." Walibi said.

They walked ''together'' till they reached Sara's house, both Fibi and Haaz were already there.

Walibi walked up to them "Good morning."

"Hi Walibi." Fibi smiled at him.

"Are you guys excited to go?"

Haaz shrugged "Would've been more excited if it wasn't for.. You know..?"

"Yeah.." Walibi sighed "It's kind of a bummer but remember It's a charity tour."

"But still.. I don't get why our first tour has to be shared..."

"That's just business, I guess. I'm sure there will be other tours after this one.."

Zenko ran towards them "Sorry I'm late..... I got hold up...." he was entirely out of breath.

"Don't worry, you're not late at all!" Walibi told him.

Sara was talking with the bus driver, then she walked over to the group.

"Alright, let's start loading some luggage into the bus."

The inside of the bus looked nice enough, there was a lot of space to sit.

A small bathroom was at the end of the bus, it had a sink, toilet and even a shower.

The W.A.B. was already starting to get settled in when Loco and Motiv arrived.

Motiv was dragging some weird sack onto the bus, Haaz looked at it in disgust.

"Ugh.. What is that thing.?"

Squad looked over "Dude... That's Motiv, don't be so fucking rude."

"Shut up Squad." Motiv hissed back at him, Squad couldn't stop laughing.

"Seriously though..." Haaz started again "What is in the sack?"

Motiv hesitated "My........ privacy....?"

He dragged the sack further into the bus and sat down next to Loco.

"Alright!" Sara yelled "Is everyone ready to go?!"

"Are we there yet?"

"....."

"Are we there yet?"

"....."

"Are we there yet?"

"....."

"Are we there yet?"

"Motiv.. Say that one more time.. I dare you."

"Are.. We.. There.. Yet?"

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Squad jumped up from his place and started chasing after Motiv.

Walibi sighed and looked at Loco "Shouldn't you be.. I don't know.. Doing something?"

"Not sure..." Loco responded "Usually they get tired after a few minutes.."

"Alright then-" All of a sudden Motiv and Squad ran back, screaming.

"THERE IS A FUCKING WASP IN THE BACK!!!" Motiv screeched.

Fibi raised an eyebrow "Are you being serious..?"

"I SWEAR THE THING CAME RIGHT FOR US!"

Walibi rolled his eyes and sat down next to Zenko "So how are you doing?"

"Well It's a bit busy in the bus.. but other than that.." Zenko responded.

"Yeah.. I know what you mean.. What have you been doing for the past few minutes?"

"Nothing special... but I just figured out we have WiFi in here.."

"Wait really? Hold on for a second." Walibi stood up and went into the bathroom.

"THE WASP IS HUNTING FOR BLOOD!!!!" Motiv screamed before getting hit on the back of his head by Squad.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MOTIV!"

While Walibi opened the door the wasp flew out of the bathroom.

What followed was a combination of high pitched screaming and swearing.

"HOLY SHIT, WE CROSSED THE FUCKING BORDER!" Squad screamed out of nowhere.

"FUCK YES!" Motiv opened the sack, revealing multiple bottles of alcohol.

Sara was quick to react "HOLD UP FOR A SECOND!"

"What?" Squad raised an eyebrow.

"You can't just randomly start drinking like that!"

"Chill.. It's only beer.. Besides, Loco is basically an adult anyway.."

Loco gave him a puzzled look but didn't say anything.

"Well for as long you three are on this tour I'm responsible for you."

"So..?"

"So that means..." she grabbed the sack "That none of you can have this."

Motiv jumped up "OI WE PAID FOR THOSE!"

"....."

"We paid for.. some of those..."

"....."

"Alright maybe we stole all of them but-" he couldn't finish his sentence before he was slapped... Again..

"MOTIV!" this time Loco decided to step in, he held Squad back while Motiv made a run for it.

The group has been on the road for a while now..

Both Zenko and Loco decided to take a nap, Squad was on his laptop, Motiv was reading a comic and Walibi was drawing.

That left Fibi and Haaz by themselves.

"So.." Haaz started "Do you think the crowds are going to be bigger than usual..?"

Fibi nodded "This is like... The official thing.." she responded.

Haaz smiled "Yeah.. It's our first tour as well..."

"You are trying REALLY hard to make conversation.. Aren't you?"

"Kind of.." Haaz blushed.

Sara walked over to them "Everybody doing alright over here?"

"Definitely." Fibi stretched her arms above her head.

Haaz yawned "How much longer till we reach the hotel..?" he asked.

Sara looked at her phone "About..... five more hours."

Walibi looked at them "Five hours? Seriously?"

"We could stop for a while if you guys want to go outside for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure, why not." Sara smiled and walked over to the driver.


	3. Chapter 3

Motiv sighed dramatically as he walked through the parking lot "I'm convinced that nothing smells worse than a gas station toilet."

"You think this is bad? Should've smelled the one back in Monotowny, behind that weird fast-food place. You have a fucking virgin nose if this is too much for you." Squad said while messing around on his phone.

Loco walked behind his band mates when he suddenly came to a shocking realization "Wait.. Motiv.. do you even have a nose..?" The entire band stopped dead in their tracks.

"Of course he has a nose-" Squad started, he glanced over at Motiv "Oh fuck."

Loco stared into space for a while "Then how did you smell-"

"He has like, holes in his beak, right?" Squad elbowed the bird, only getting a shrug in response.

"So.. virgin beak?"

"I never want to hear you say that again."

"You were the one who said virgin nose-"

"Virgin nose isn't nearly as bad as virgin beak."

Motiv, now questioning every single thing in his life, spoke up "Why did we even go to the bathroom here if we have a toilet on the bus?"

"It's all part of the experience." Squad answered with the blankest expression he could possibly make.

Clearly not amused, Motiv sighed again "Only experience I got from this was realizing I'm a biological failure."

"It's okay, we already knew that." He patted Motiv's head.

Motiv snorted in response "Could be worse though, imagine looking like you're part rat."

Squad paused for a moment before kicking the bird's ankle.

He rolled around the ground, clearly exaggerating but not completely faking his pain "If you felt addressed that's on you!"

This, of course, led to a lot of screaming and Motiv being kicked again.

Loco didn't say anything, he was just trying to progress the entire conversation so he was at the same page as his friends.

Sara saw the three of them talking from where she was standing "You guys ready to go yet?"

Motiv looked up "Sara I've been injured on the job, does this mean you owe me insurance?"

Loco sighed, pulled him up, and dusted him off.

Walibi put his notebook away as he saw The SkunX enter the bus "About time, what took you guys so long?"

"Have you ever noticed-" Squad sat down next to Walibi on the couch, invading his personal space "That Motiv doesn't have a nose?"

Walibi stared at his brother, trying to think of a proper answer "He has ho-" Before he could finish, Squad interrupted him "No, doesn't count. I mean like, an actual nose." At this point everyone in the bus was listening.

"Are you guys blind or just stupid? I genuinely want to know." Fibi said, dumbfounded at how clueless The SkunX were.

"How is it even possible to miss that?" Haaz chimed in.

"WhEn WeRE yOu PLaNniNg oN TeLLinG Me?!" Motiv cried out while hugging a pillow and sitting on Loco's lap.

Squad got up and walked over to his band to sit down with them, looking extremely offended "Don't worry Motiv, they wouldn't understand."

The W.A.B. all gave Sara a questioning look as she got on the bus, she shrugged "They had some sort of eye opening moment in the parking lot, I don't know." Sara tapped the bus driver on the shoulder and turned back to the group "Everyone ready to go?"

Both bands responded with some variation of yes, expect for Motiv, he was still going through an existential crisis.

Zenko stretched his arms above his head after waking up from another nap, noticing everyone was busy once again "What time is it?"

Walibi looked up from what he was doing and pulled out his phone "Somewhere around four, Sara said we should reach the hotel any moment now though." As he put his phone back a bunch of screaming could be heard, The SkunX- actually, it was just Squad and Motiv as usual, Loco was still doing his own stuff- who had surprisingly been quiet for the past few minutes, were now bothering everyone again.

"Dude-" Motiv hopped around excitedly "Wanna bet I can do a cartwheel on a moving bus?!"

"Fucking bet!" Squad was already recording, waiting for Motiv to mess up.

Both Haaz and Fibi had decided to ignore them, not wanting to give them any attention.

Walibi raised an eyebrow "Should we tell him there's a turn coming up?"

"He'll figure it out." Zenko sat back, watching the dumpster fire that was about to happen.

As Motiv made his first move the bus didn't just take a turn, but came to a halt altogether as it got parked at the hotel.

Sara stood up to announce it only to be interrupted by a screaming Motiv being flung towards her.

She was barely able to step away in time "Do I even want to know?" She didn't get a response due to everyone laughing.

"Right, well-" Sara bent down to help Motiv up "We're here, get all of your stuff."

As both bands exited the bus a group of reporters could be seen near the entrance, thankfully they were being held back by barricades.

While all the luggage was being taken out of the bus, Sara leaded the group inside.

The reporters immediately started screaming questions at them, Sara walked faster in response, wanting the teens to settle in first.

"If they acted like that back home they'd get fucking shot." Squad randomly said as they entered the hall.

A man approached them and started talking to Sara, some keys were handed to her and they started walking to their rooms, accompanied by some hotel staff, eventually the bands were separated and taken to the rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

The W.A.B were given two rooms, Fibi had left the others in favor of a quick restroom moment.

Haaz pulled Walibi and Zenko aside "Weird question, who's sharing a room with Fibi?"

They looked at each other, then at him.

"Does it matter?" Zenko asked while tilting his head.

"Well no? Kind of.. maybe.." He blushed slightly, his friends caught on immediately.

"And here I thought we three would share one, very disappointing." Walibi smiled.

"Funny." Haaz scratched the back of his head and sighed "I'm being serious though.."

"We know, but she should probably decide for herself because of-"

Zenko nodded along as Walibi spoke "Girl things."

"Exactly.."

The three of them paused, trying not to imagine all of the horror.

Haaz cleared his throat "So.. wait for her to say something?"

"I mean, if you think about it-" Zenko began "Big chance she doesn't want to share with any of us."

"Then what would we do?"

"Share one room like I said."

"I thought you were joking."

"I was, but it sounds pretty realistic now."

"But the room only has two beds, right?"

"Maybe they have rooms with three beds? I've never been here either, Haaz."

After a while Fibi returned, meaning it was time to take a look at the rooms. Both of them were in the same hall, right next to each other, so that was great. Walibi opened the door, room 214 looked comfy enough. Little boring though, only colors that were used seemed to be a plain brown plus beige pallet. Other than that everything was fine-

Two beds.

Well shit, that's awkward.

The boys needed a few minutes, like ten of them. Eventually Sara had to step in, get them out of their trance. Didn't really work, so she took Fibi to settle in next door instead. Identical room, by the way. What a boring hotel.

"So Zenko gets this bed-" 

"Right." The gorilla nodded, glad that he didn't need to argue about it.

"Walibi, I'm gonna need you to sleep on the floor."

He straight up choked on his water "I think the fuck not-"

Haaz shrugged "I'm definitely not doing it, so.."

"There's probably a way to figure this out."

Zenko shook his head "The beds are too small to share.. unless you guys don't mind getting a little-"

"Homosexual."

"I was gonna say 'close' but alright.."

Walibi stood up so his brain could think harder or something. Either someone was indeed required to sleep on the floor or they'd have to discuss something with Sara. Not that the guys weren't good friends or anything, the beds were just uncomfortably small for two people. Hell, Zenko wasn't even comfortable by himself. This hotel really was something else. 

Off he went to talk with Sara.

He knocked on the door, because manners, then entered when the ladies acknowledged him "Not to be a brat, but-"

"The beds are going to be problem." Sara finished for him.

"Basically, yeah."

She sighed "I figured. Was hoping it could work out but they ended being smaller than expected."

"I bet the drummers are having some trouble too?" Fibi, who was sitting on her bed, asked.

"I know Zenko isn't very comfy, no idea how Loco is doing."

"If The SkunX are having problems as well I could talk to the management about getting another room." Sara decided "But that would mean one of you has to share with one of them."

"I've shared a room with my brother basically my whole life, I don't mind."

"No."

"Wow, okay-"

Apparently The SkunX didn't care nearly as much as W.A.B did. In fact, when Walibi peeked inside he noticed all of the pillows, sheets, mattresses and blankets were on the floor. Like some crackhead pillow fort. Were they all sleeping on the floor?

"Are you sure?" Walibi asked while sneakily trying to look past his brother. 

Squad didn't really care, he just continued leaning against the door frame "Yeah, we're good."

"Do Loco and Motiv agree?"

"They wouldn't want to share with any of you." He shrugged.

"We literately share a room at home, what's the big deal?" Walibi questioned.

"Against our will, mind you." Squad corrected. "Why would we keep doing it when actually given the chance?"

"I mean, fair enough-"

Walibi was halfway through his sentence when Motiv gave Squad a slight shove, interrupting the conversation and moving his band leader from position.

"Dude I don't think the air mattress survived the trip-"

"I have tape in my bag, literally just cover the holes it has."

"It's not a hole bUt a tEaR-"

"For fucks sake."

With that, both of them disappeared back into the room. Technically Squad walked and Motiv got dragged, but same difference. This left Walibi alone in the hall, still processing what just happened. So they had an air mattress? Apparently it was broken, but the fact they decided to pack it was uncharacteristically thought out. Scary shit.

"So, what now?" Haaz asked while stretching.

"I'll sleep in the tub or something."

Zenko looked up "You don't have to do that dude, we'll figure something out."

"No seriously, just give me a pillow. I'll be fine." He laughed. "Just for tonight, it's no big deal."

Haaz sighed "Is anything we say gonna change your mind?"

"Probably not."

"Of course not, why would it.."

The drummer took a breath before dropping some facts "If you get sore because of the bathtub you'll end up making performing tomorrow a lot harder, maybe all of the other concerts too. And it's not one night, it's two."

"..."

"So."

"How about we go get some food-"


End file.
